I'm sorry
by XIProngsIX
Summary: Man weiß erst, was man hatte, wenn man es verloren hat. SLASH! HPDM! CD!


Titel: I'm sorry

Version: 14. April 2008

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail: XIProngsIXyahoo.de

(ab) Band: zeitlich nicht begrenzt

Kategorie: Romance, Drama

Kapitel: One-shot/Kurzgeschichte

Ratings: G

Paring: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Inhalt: "It's too late for apologize" by One Republic feat. Timbaland

Sonstiges: Es ist gebetat, aber leider weiß ich nicht mehr, von wem.

**WARNUNG: ****OOT **- **SLASHFANFICITON - CHARACTER DEATH  
**

Disclaimer: Figuren gehören J.K.R., Lyric und Schauplätze gehören Tommy Reeve, die Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

--

I'm sorry

Ich wache auf. Setze mich an meinen Bettrand und stütze mich mit meinen Armen auf meine Knie.

_I know I wasn´t there  
When you needed me the most  
I know I didn´t care  
and was afraid to get so close _

Meine Gedanken wandern zu dem Tag zurück, als du mich um etwas batest. Um etwas batest, was mein Herz vor Aufregung rasen ließ. Aber ich tat dir weh, trat dich mit Füßen, obwohl du schon am Boden lagst. Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst, noch mehr verletzt zu werden, Angst, dass ich noch schwächer wurde.

_tonight it´s getting hard to fall asleep  
cause it´s becoming clear that I broke all into pieces  
and I can not reverse it  
so I´ve got one more thing to say _

Im Bad wasche ich mich, aber die Müdigkeit in meinem Gesicht verschwindet dennoch nicht. Das sagt mir mein Spiegelbild nur allzu deutlich. Heute Nacht wird das Einschlafen nur noch schwieriger werden.

Wieder denke ich an dich. Alles habe ich kaputt gemacht. Ich sehe das Stirnrunzeln, sehe, wie ich meinen Kopf leicht schüttelte. Mein ganzes Gesicht wird von Reue beansprucht. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, also habe ich, muss ich, will ich dir noch etwas sagen. Während ich aus dem Haus gehe, lege ich mir die Worte in meinem Kopf zurecht.

_I´m sorry for your pain  
I´m sorry for your tears  
for all the little things I didn´t know  
I´m sorry for the words I didn´t say_

Ich laufe durch die Straßen. Es ist noch früh am Morgen und sie sind fast leer. An einem Stand mache ich halt.

_But what I still do  
I´m still loving you _

Ich kaufe eine rote Rose mit langem Stängel. Der nette Mann lächelt mich an. Vielleicht denkt er, sie ist für meine Freundin. Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Es wäre so viel einfacher und den einfachen Weg habe ich schon immer genommen.

_I know I let you wait  
I´ve been away for far too long  
but now I can relate  
to everything that I did wrong _

Auf dem Markt, den ich durchquere, sind bereits viele Menschen auf den Beinen und es kommen immer mehr. Ich habe dich lange angestarrt, bis ich dir diese Dinge sagte. Du warst so stark und hast es gewagt, obwohl du wusstest, wie wir 'zueinander stehen'. Ich werde dein Gesicht nie mehr vergessen. Du bist in Tränen ausgebrochen und ich habe nichts getan. Nichts, außerdein verheultes Gesicht verächtlich anzusehen. Dabei hat es mir das Herz gebrochen, dich so zu sehen. Du merktest erst, dass du meine Hand festhieltst, als ich schmerzhaft zudrückte. Wehtun wollte ich dir nicht, aber ich konnte nicht meine Maske in Zweifel stellen. Meine Hand durchfuhren immer wieder Blitze, so wie immer, wenn ich dich berührte. Zufällig oder in unseren Kämpfen. Schließlich hattest du deine Hand endlich frei. Nachdem du mich noch mal verletzt und enttäuscht angesehen hattest, liefst du weg. Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wo du bist. Aber ich hoffe, du hörst mich, wenn ich es dir erzähle.

_stop breathing when I think I´m losing you  
and there´ll be no excuse so I´m on my knees  
so listen please  
Let me hold your hand once again _

Ich habe aufgehört zu atmen, habe geglaubt, nicht mehr leben zu können, als ich hörte, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Ich hatte zu der Zeit noch nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu dir zu kommen, mich zu entschuldigen, zu erklären. Zu hoffen auf ein Uns, aber die Möglichkeit wurde mir genommen. Das wurde mir schlagartig klar. Du hast sie mir genommen, so wie ich dir deine Hoffnung genommen habe. Bitte, hör mir zu und lass mich deine Hand irgendwann noch einmal halten.

_I´m sorry for your pain  
I´m sorry for your tears  
for all the little things I didn´t know  
I´m sorry for the words I didn´t say_

Ich hätte dich niemals verletzten dürfen, hätte dich niemals zum Weinen bringen dürfen. Denn das war nicht der Grund, weshalb du zu mir kamst. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich das damals nicht gewusst habe. Stattdessen hätte ich dir sagen soll, was ich dachte, und vor allem, was ich fühlte.

_I´m sorry for the lies  
I´m sorry for the fights  
for not showing my love a dozen times  
I´m sorry for the things that I´ve called mine  
but what I still do  
I´m still loving you_

Ich laufe weiter durch die Straßen. Bald bin ich da. Hätte ich die letzten Jahre doch nicht mit Lügen und Kämpfen verbracht. Aber du ließest mir keine Wahl. Ich war so engstirnig, so eifersüchtig und auch verletzt. Ich frage mich, was passiert wäre, wenn du mein Angebot angenommen hättest. Meine Gefühle für dich... Sie sind für immer.

_I´m sorry for the lies  
I´m sorry for the fights  
for not showing my love a dozen times _

Ich gehe durch die Tore. Der Weg ist eine Art Allee. Ein alter Mann fährt mit seinem Fahrrad an mir vorbei. Ich frage mich, ob ich in seinem Alter auch noch herkommen werde, in der Hoffnung, du würdest mich hören oder ob ich dich schon früher gefunden habe. Ich betrete das Gras.

_I´m sorry for the things that I´ve called mine _

Ich komme an und gehe langsam auf die Knie. Die Rose lege ich dir zu Füßen. Bitte, hör dir wenigstens den Rest an.

_but what I still do_

Ich betrachte sie noch ganz kurz, bevor ich den Mut fasse und langsam hochblicke.

_I´m still loving you_

Es ist aus Holz und ganz schlicht. Nicht so protzig wie all die anderen hier. Es ist dir in gewisser Weise ähnlich. An dem Kreuz liegt bereits ein Blumenstrauß. Ich nehme an, Granger und Weasley haben ihn dir gebracht. Die Tränen kann ich nicht länger unterdrücken und ichspüre, wie meine Augen in Salzwasser schwimmen. Ich muss blinzeln. Früher hatte ich gesagt, man kann nie wissen, was in der Zukunft ist, vor allem, was man fühlen wird. Aber da lag ich wohl auch falsch. Denn ich liebte dich, liebe dich immer noch.

_That's what I will always do._


End file.
